A Dream
by Subject37
Summary: Set after Unleashed. Brigitte escapes and finds a new friend... This just follows through to the end of B's life... Rated for violence
1. Escape

I sit here in this dark and dank cellar, planning. I wait for Ghost to feed me, she will soon. I can sense it. Every time she walks over the hidden door she pauses, listening. I can't speak anymore, but I feel peoples' thoughts. I can sense that she wants me to do something. So every time she pauses over the door, I whine.  
One of these days she will let out, and on that day I _will_ eat her.

* * *

I'm growing weak. I've already eaten the two corpses that accompanied me, nibbled on their fucking bones even! I feel like a fucking cannibal. Every time Ghost walks over me, I whimper with the best I can, which isn't much anymore. She's going to let me out soon, she has to…

* * *

I can feel my ribs sticking out of my skin. This skin sags on me, and I was thin in the beginning. She's going to kill me. I can't even make a sound when she passes over me. Am I dead? Is this what it's like for Ginger?  
I can't even open my eyes I'm so weak. I'm amazed my heart can still pump blood and that I'm breathing, however shallow my breaths may be.

* * *

I've figured it out… She's trying to make me so weak that I won't be able to attack her. Oh, but I will. I'll kill her for killing me. And when I do, she'll be begging for death.

* * *

There's a light, Fuck it's bright. I can see it through my eyelids it's so fucking bright.  
"Come on, Brigitte," she coos to me.  
Fuck that! I move sluggishly to a sitting position. It feels awkward to sit in this new form. My body tells me that I'm too weak to attack her, so does she, but I'm determined. I go onto all fours and growl at her. I open my eyes just to be sure where she is, though I know I don't need to, I can _smell_ her. I can now smell her musky scent of fear. Good, I deserve to be feared. I growl and pounce on her, going for her jugular. I only nip it, making her go down. She yells then I start crushing her face. This feels good. Bloodlust makes its way into my veins, and it feels so fucking good. This is how Ginger felt. When she talks to me, I'll tell her how good this felt, killing, and I know she'll say 'told you so'. But for the moment, I want to break every bone in the kid's body. She puts her arm up to try protect herself, that's easily removed. She screams, then I break her jaw. I nibble on her arm while it's still attached to her body. Her legs come next, bloody hell they're good. I crunch on her crotch, enjoying the taste of her organs. Her pelvis I'll save for later to use for grinding my teeth.  
The bitch is still alive and kicking, correction, thrashing around because she now has no legs to kick with. I break the skin around her ribs, cracking some of them. The noise turns me on. She screams._  
Ask me for Death._  
Her eyes widen after I think this. She heard me? How? She tries to say something, but I crunch her ribs again, not quite breaking them. She screams and finally is squealing for something. Death? Yes, that is exactly what I want. Her screams turn me on even more. Finally I kill her, crushing her skull into her brains. I eat her guts, damn they're good! The cartilage around her vertebra is tasty. I use her ribs as toothpicks. As promised, I grind my teeth on her pelvis.  
Hours have passed and I'm gorged. The remains of Ghost are starting to rot and smell. My snout is red with her blood, the fur clumping with it. I want sleep, so I gently rest my head upon my paws and close my eyes.

* * *

The house is lit by moonlight. It gives everything an eerie silver glow, and makes the blood that my paws trail behind me black. I feel so much stronger, and my fur doesn't sag so much anymore because of my bloated belly. I run into the forest, joining the other Wolves.


	2. Friends?

For a fortnight I run wild with my kin. I try not to kill… but the urge always takes over. Death is such a pretty thing and it prides me to be a wielder of it. My pack doesn't harm itself but when a lycanthrope does wrong, it is shunned. During my stay we've had four shunned.  
The moon is my goddess and we are priests to her. Her beauty now diminishes as her rotation continues. Another fortnight and she will light our steps again.

* * *

The alpha male of our pack tried to rape me last night. I don't know why; he has a beautiful mate. She looks at me now as if I'm about to undergo suffering. I probably am, but that doesn't really matter. I _have_ lived with Ginger for fifteen years and her ghost still haunts me. Though, she hasn't taunted me for a while. I'm not too sure if that's a blessing or not, I miss her dearly.  
The alpha male's mate licked me today. She nipped my neck and then walked away. Her mate then came and tried to mount me. I ran away and here I am, alone in the forest. I'm not sure if the pack is after me or not. It doesn't matter right now… There's a house on a hill and a light that's beckoning me to it.

* * *

There's a single woman that lives in the house. I envy her for being able to live a secluded life, away from suburbia. Maybe that's what got Ginger and I into this hellhole; one man got infected, changed, and released it out into our urban hell. Who knows, he's dead, anyways. Run over by the drug dealer's van.  
The woman is a pretty twenty-something brunette. I can only wonder what her flesh would taste like… I won't attack her until morning, though.  
I hear her footsteps and stir from a soft sleep. She sees me and stops walking, terrified of my presence.  
"Um… nice puppy?" she says, backing away from me slowly. Her steps are so slow, like molasses. I reveal my teeth, saliva dripping from my snout. I feel the organ between my legs stir as well; the bloodlust arousing me. To the Moon this feels like killing Ghost, but somehow it's different. Each death I've caused feels different to one another.  
Her back hits the wall of the main foyer and she raises her arms to defend herself. I jump and scratch her chest, from left shoulder to right hip. She whimpers and faints, collapsing onto her front. I push her onto her right side, licking the blood. My scratch isn't that deep, just a flesh wound. If I wanted to, I could have disemboweled her. But she seems like someone important, so I decide against killing her. Her blood coagulates on the carpeted floor but is warm in my mouth. I pushed her onto her back so she doesn't bleed to death.  
When she awakes I do nothing. She can't get up because of the pain and when she sees her cut body she screams. I stand up slowly and say:_  
Don't scream. It'll only make it worse._  
She just about screams again but decides against it. I see the fear in her eyes. I look into her blue eyes with my green ones and lick at a cut. I continue looking into her eyes so she can trust me. She whimpers but doesn't freak out._  
That's a good girl_, I think. I continue licking her, moving higher.  
She closes her eyes, her brow furrowed, as I lick over her breast. I giggle, but a growling sound comes. It makes me laugh even harder. I don't know why, but it does. The girl is looking at me, terrified. I continue laughing, feeling my stomach jiggle. I haven't belly-laughed in years, but for some reason I am now. The girl looks at me like I'm crazy._  
Look at your cuts._  
It just hit her that I'm talking to her. Her eyes widen and she looks down. To her surprise, the cuts are healed.  
"Oh, my God!" she exclaims. She fingers the cuts only to find they're healed. "How'd you..?" she asks._  
I infected you…__ My saliva contains a virus that makes you change into a lycanthrope._  
"Lycanthrope as in werewolf?" she asks softly. She sits up and against the wall._  
Yes._  
She blinks, not sure as to what to think. I sit in front of her and she pets my black fur.  
"This is new."

* * *

The woman's name is Jess, she's finishing her master in English and is going to the University of Alberta. She's an only child and inherited the house from her late PhD. parents. She has a lust for writing but won't read any of her works to me.  
That is the life I am destroying.


	3. Story

Jess is starting to change. Her nails are getting longer, and the scars on her body are sprouting hair. Her teeth are getting longer, too. Her dark hair is starting to lighten. It's not as noticeable as Ginger's transformation, but it's still a transformation.

* * *

"How did you become a lycanthrope?" Jess asks me._  
I infected myself._  
"How?" she never runs out of questions._  
I was trying to convince my sister to come home with me._  
"What happened?"_  
I killed her._  
"Oh… I'm sorry for asking…"_  
It's okay… There wasn't much of her in what I killed anyways._ Saying that strangely reminds me of Ghost.  
We don't talk for a while, just listen to the radio. Somehow she's able to get 100.3 FM The Bear all the way out here. Finally she asks me:  
"What's going to happen to me?"_  
I really don't know. It's different for __all of us…_  
"What do you mean?"  
I laugh slightly. She's gotten to know when I'm angry and when I'm laughing. _My sister's personality changed. She became… a slut. I suppose you could say she used me when she needed help. She infected her boyfriend, Jason McCardy and his change was much more different than hers. He became an acne-skinned, blood-pissing creep. I cured him with monkshood._  
"Monkshood?"_  
You remind me of a child… _I smile a wolf's smile. I think the reason she knows when I'm angry or not is because of her being a writer. She analyzes the world with an acute sense of detail so she can write them down. She must read body language so her characters give off the emotions she wants them to._  
Monkshood is a temporary "cure" to lycanthropy._  
"How do you know it's temporary? What if actually works?"_  
It doesn't. I was addicted to it when I was in my human form. Look what happened to me._  
"Oh… How was your change different to your sister's?"_  
It was slower and longer. She became more beautiful and I got uglier. But there are some similarities. We get stronger and confuse the need for sex with the need to destroy. We become more… animalistic._  
For a few moments she doesn't respond. Then, "I- I think you might be the best thing that's happened to me."  
It's a shock. No one's ever said that to me. I stare at her for a while.

* * *

I realize I could kill Jess whenever I want… but I don't. And truly, I think I might know why.

* * *

Apparently I'm fluffy… I was laying in the living room and Jess snuggled up against me as if I was a puppy and said that I was fluffy._  
How can I be fluffy? I'm a lycanthrope and I could easily kill you._  
"Yeah… But I still think you're fluffy." She started to pet my fur. I did my equivalent to rolling my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

I yawn and get up. I scratch on Jess's door so she can let me out. I need to feed. I haven't told her yet, but every time I go hunting I kill a human. I run swiftly and quietly in the wintery morning. There's a man that lives in a small cottage outside of Edmonton so I go there. I've been letting him live until I can't find any other person closer to Jess's house. That day has come.  
As I run I receive a most unexpected visitor.

* * *

Ginger attacks me in her wolf form in a clearing. I panic and start fighting her, the specter of my sister. She pins me to the ground and changes back to her human form. I lay on my back petrified. Her hands hold my wolfish forearms and her legs straddle my body. She looks down on me, her green eyes reflecting mine, though hers are more sinister.  
"What the fuck are you doing, B?" she says.


	4. Goodbye is so eternal

Disbelief, it's all I can feel. Ginger hasn't appeared in almost over a month, and here she is, in a physical form. She looks at me, anticipating my reply.

--

_I'm getting sustenance._  
Her face is still angry. "You're changing a girl," she says.  
_So? You were telling me to give in all this time, and I finally have. I thought you wanted something like this._  
She shakes her head as if I don't understand.  
_What?_  
"Always the naïve one, B." She's trying to torment me, now. She smacks my crooked snout. I raise my upper lip to snarl at her. "Try me," she challenges. I snap at her arm only to find my jaws clamp together. A smirk is on her lips. "See?" She's won this battle.  
_What do you want?_ I ask her.  
"I want you to leave the girl and go back to the pack you were with"  
_That's suicide._  
"Exactly"  
_No._ Anger burns inside me.  
"Goodbye, then," she says slowly. "You'll never see me again." That smirk challenging me still. She kisses my cheek and leaves, jumping off of me and changing into a raven. I lie here, confused. Then the anger changes to sorrow. Sorrow for myself and that I'll never see my sister again. Ever.

--

I see the small cottage through the trees. Smoke billows from the chimney. My face is distorted into a lopsided frown. A sigh that comes out as a growl annoys me. I've lost interest in my appetite. All I can think about is Ginger. With a snarl, I scratch the cottage door. I then hide and wait for the man to come out. A second off cue he appears outside. I leap onto the porch and take out his jugular. He's dead before he even realizes what's happened. The blood that spurts onto my lips makes my stomach twist and churn. But I can't eat.  
There's a small hole in the snow that is dug roughly. I throw the dead body into it so I can come back to it.

--

Civilly, I wash my snout in a frozen creek that I broke. The cold water makes my fur shift on my back. As the water washes out my throat from the blood and flesh I stole from the man, I feel purified. The thought that I'll never see my sister again hits me over and over. I sit in the snow, awaiting tears to somehow roll down my lupine cheeks. A growl rumbles deep in my hackles and I want to ignore it. Ginger is gone. Ginger is gone. She's **GONE**! A great howl escapes me until I run out of breath. The need to destroy tries to overtake me. Fuck. I must stay calm. I must keep my temper in tack. For Jessie. Jessie!

--

"I heard you," is all she says to me when I get back. She's reading a book, taking notes next to her fireplace on a chair.  
_Oh? Does it really matter?_  
"Yeah, it does," she replies, looking up at me from her book.  
_Why?_  
"Because you left and I heard a loud howl. What did you do"  
_It doesn't matter._  
"Brigitte," her reply is almost scolding me.  
I lose it slightly and snap at her, biting yet missing her. _Don't mess with me_, I say seriously. She gives me a look of near shock before shaking her head.  
"Fine. It looks like someone's on the rag. I'll be in my room reading." She stands up and walks away down the hall.  
I sigh again and lay on the floor.


End file.
